This invention relates to a warning system for a watercraft and more particularly to a device that provides a warning in the event the watercraft assumes an abnormal condition in the body of water in which it is operating.
In a watercraft, there may arise conditions under which the watercraft may assume an abnormal condition in the body of water in which it is operating. Such an abnormal condition may be indicative of some problem such as the watercraft being capsized, inverted or the occupant or occupants of the watercraft having fallen overboard. In order to permit recovery and rescue, it is desirable if some arrangement can be provided so as to indicate that such a condition exists. For example, it is desirable to provide an arrangement wherein a signal is given under these conditions so as to permit remote parties to sense the condition and effect a recovery.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved warning system for a watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system for issuing a warning from a watercraft when the watercraft assumes an abnormal condition in the water.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a signal arrangement for a watercraft wherein a signal is given when an abnormal condition exists so as to facilitate recovery.
One particularly popular type of watercraft is a small jet propelled vehicle that is designed to be operated by one or two riders.
Because of the compact size of this type of watercraft, it is even more important to provide a good warning arrangement in the event of an abnormal condition of the type as aforedescribed. Furthermore, this type of watercraft is normally designed so as to be ridden with the occupants wearing swimsuits or wetsuits because they anticipate the possibilities of leaving the watercraft.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved warning system for a small watercraft.
It is another object of this invention to provide a warning system for a small watercraft that will indicate when the rider becomes displaced from the watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a warning system for a watercraft that will give a warning that can be seen or heard at great distances.